


Two of a Kind

by backstreetmanialover



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Depression, Dyslexia, Education, Friendship, Learning Disabilities, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backstreetmanialover/pseuds/backstreetmanialover
Summary: Nick and AJ were different from everyone else. AJ was born healthy while Nick on the other has reading diffculties, anxiety attacks, and depression. But when they meet 3 boys who are advanced in these categories, the twins might've finally found their guardian learning angels to help the young blond get better.





	Two of a Kind

"Happy Birthday to Us!"

 

After singing Happy Birthday to themselves both now 15 year old boys blow their candles after making their wishes. The cake read 'Happy 15th Birthday AJ and Nick!'

 

"Let's chow down lil bro!" AJ tells his younger brother.

 

Both the twins cut their slices of cake and begin eating the delicious sweet treat. Nick then turns to AJ and asks the same question he does every year.

 

"AJ...do you think Mom and Grandma are wishing us Happy Birthday too?" 

 

Looking over at his little brother, he could see the darkness and lust in his eyes as he know Nick loved both of them to death. AJ hugs his little brother softly and reassures him softly while smiling.

 

"I'm sure Mom and Grandma are singing to us right now as their watching us from the clouds. I promise you." 

 

The twins had a rocky start in life, but they always knew they had each other to rely on until the very end.

 

AJ and Nick are fraternal twins and look nothing like each other. AJ was born first followed by Nick 8 minutes later. The twins were born 6 weeks premature when their umbilical cords were caught together in a knot which resulted in an emergency C-Section. AJ was born perfectly healthy while Nick had to stay in NICU for 3 days for breathing problems which would affect his learning as he got older. Their mother who was only 23 went "missing" 2 weeks after bringing AJ and Nick home from the hospital and is currently presumed deceased. Since then the twins lived with their Grandmother for 13 years living a life any regular kid would. Nick would call his Grandma "Mom" because she resembled so much like their Mother. Everytime they would ask their Grandma where their Mother was, she would always say she's went away on a business trip and would be back to see them whenever she could. 8 weeks after the boys turned 13, their Grandmother passed away from acute brain cancer which sent Nick into a spiraling depression which he still suffers from since he was so close to his Grandmother. Since no other family members were able to take them in, both the twins had to move into an orphanage and shelter for kids and teens.

 

In order to cheer Nick up, AJ remembered the suprise gift he had for both of them to share with each other.

 

"Nick I got suprise for us! Close your eyes for me ok? No peeking!" AJ playfully threathens his little brother.

 

 "Ok ok!" Nick smiles as he closes his eyes while covering them with his hands.

 

AJ had always been the more energetic twin while Nick on the otherhand was very quiet and shy. Yes they do tend to argue all the time, but in the end they would always love each other no matter the circumstances.

 

AJ sets the present down in front of him and quickly sits down next to him on the floor

 

"Ok Nick! Open your eyes!"

 

Nick then uncovers his eyes while he starts to feel warm and fuzzy at what his eye saw.

 

"Whoa! It's a Playstation! And 10 new video games to go along with it! How did you get this?" Nick asks his older brother.

 

"Well working at the Toy Shop really pays off when you occupy children if they get upset. So my boss rewarded me with this and a couple of games." AJ smiles to his younger twin brother.

 

"That's so cool AJ! Can we hook it up now! Nick asks excitingly.

 

"Sure! Let's do it!" AJ smiles to Nick.

 

AJ sees the glow in Nick's blue eyes brighten back up as he's once again happy about this new present he and his older brother can play with every single day.

 

After about an hour of playing fighting games, Nick yawns and puts the controller down while rubbing eyes tiredly.

 

"I'm going to bed...Goodnight AJ." Nick yawns as he gets up from the floor and walks to his night drawer.

 

"Already?" AJ asks in confusion.

 

"Yeah I'm tired. Besides we have to get ready for school tomorrow silly." He playfully punches AJ.

 

 AJ then looks at the clock and sees 10:30PM and nods in agreement. The older twin proceeds to turn off the system and TV so that ths brothers could get ready for bed.

 

The two of them change into their pajamas, get into their separatd beds getting themselves comfortable and turning off both their lamps to fall asleep so they could get ready for school.

 

The next morning, the twins get ready for the school day by attending daily breakfast meals, getting dressed, combing out their hair, and packing their school supplies. On sunny days all the teens had to walk to school together while the younger kids took the bus. AJ and Nick proceeded to walk behind all the group of orphan teens completely not wanting to get involved in the conversations. Nick then begins to shake as they both approach the school gates. Not wanting his brother to have a meltdown, AJ quickly holds onto Nick's hand and begins to reassure him.

 

"Don't worry I'm here for you. No matter what happens, we'll be by each other sides til the end of time."

 

Nick then looks over at AJ who is smiling at him camly and caring. The blue eyed twin then proceeds to hold AJ's hand tight and smiles back at him gratefully that he was lucky to have such a caring older brother.

 


End file.
